1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel heterocyclic compounds and more particularly to 3-phenoxyazetidines, compositions thereof, and methods of making and using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2.317.980 discloses N-oxides of N-substituted azetidine compounds and their use as intermediates for the preparation of 2-substituted isoxazolidines.